


You the Hell Are Bucky

by Devidlg



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a huge unapologetic flirt, F/M, Gen, Pre-Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis, The winter soldier is confused at this turn of events, but we knew that already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg/pseuds/Devidlg
Summary: The Winter Soldier was sure he was The Winter Soldier. But now he wasn’t sure he was always The Winter Soldier.The Winter Soldier was still processing this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwanttoreadmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttoreadmore/gifts).



> This fic dedicated to the always wonderful and beautiful [Never](http://neverknowhattocallmyself.tumblr.com/)! You know what you did. It's not _exactly_ what you requested but it's what my mind was able to give. Love ya Nev!
> 
> Also want to give a HUGE GIGANTIC Thank You to my amazing beta [Jord-El](http://jord-el.tumblr.com/)! Go read Jord's fic. It's amazing, and it can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jordsy91/pseuds/jordsy91/).
> 
> I don't own anything here guys. You should know that by now. As much as I want to I don't. But if Stan Lee is reading this and wants to give me some I am more than willing. Just sayin'.

The Winter Soldier followed Steve Rogers down a crowded New York street. Or was he James? Or maybe Bucky? The Winter Soldier had not been sure since Rogers had said “Bucky” on the bridge. He was sure he was The Winter Soldier. But now he wasn’t sure he was always The Winter Soldier.

The Winter Soldier was still processing this.

He had started following Steven Rogers about a month ago, and was easily falling into his routine. A small voice in the back of The Winter Soldier’s mind was chastising Rogers for being so predictable. That was something that had been happening more and more recently.

The Winter Soldier was also processing this.

Steve Rogers turned the corner and went into the corner café. He promptly sat down at his usual table and pulled out his sketch book, as he did every Saturday when he wasn’t saving the world. Settling against the mouth of the alley, The Winter Soldier pulled his worn coat around him and settled in to wait. If Rogers followed his usual routine he would remain in the café for two hours before heading to his gym.

About half an hour into his wait, a woman - mid-twenties, unarmed, untrained- walked past the alley. The Winter Soldier wouldn't have noted her at all if she hadn’t stopped halfway down the street, turned around and made her way back to him.

Walking up to him and crouching in front of him she asks,

“Are you Bucky Barnes?”

The Winter Soldier looks her straight in the eye and asks the same question he asked Steven Rogers.

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

The woman leans in closer. Her eyes rake over his face. That small part in the back of The Winter Soldier’s head tells him to sit forward and smirk at the woman. The Winter Soldier taps down on the instinct, and hunches further into himself. Playing his part of the homeless drifter.

“I’m pretty sure you the hell are Bucky.”

Sensing the woman wouldn't drop the subject now that she'd ID'd him, The Winter Soldier shoots to his feet and grabs the woman by the wrist and pulls her into the alley. The small part in the back of The Winter Soldier’s mind vaguely remembered doing this a long time ago with different women, but perhaps a bit more gently, and perhaps for a different reason.

The girl squeaks as he pulls her into the alley but makes no move to signal for help from the people out on the street. The Winter Soldier pushes her up against the wall, pulls his knife, and holds it to her throat.

He doesn’t intend to kill her, he doesn’t think Rogers would approve, something he was a bit concerned over for a reason he can't explain, but perhaps he can frighten her off his trail. But instead of being frightened, the girl grins.

“You are him! I knew it!” She says grinning up at him.

Pulling her arm up she places her palm against his cheek and suddenly The Winter Soldier is dropping the knife as an electric current shoots through his body. He's panting on his knees while planning a strategic retreat when she speaks again.

"Sorry about that Sarge." She says kneeling next to him. "It's really nice to meet you and  I know you you're a nice guy, but I don't make a habit of being pinned to walls by people I've just met. Even if they are super handsome war heroes from the forties. Know what I'm sayn'?"

The Winter Soldier just blinks up at her.

“So what brings you to New York? Last Cap heard of you, you were in Bosnia? I think it was Bosnia." She pauses, considering. "OOH! Are you stalking Steve? I'm assuming you're stalking Steve cause he's like right across the street."

The Winter Soldier narrowed his eyes at the woman. He hadn’t been in Bosnia for months. Rogers' information was old.

“So hey, I was actually supposed to meet Captain Popsicle for lunch and his weekly pop-culture lesson in like two minutes, he keeps trying to worm his way out of these meetings but I mean the dude still can't tell the difference between Star Wars and Star Trek." She says rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, my point is, he’s going to be waiting for me, so I’ve got to go before he comes looking for me. I promise I won’t say anything about you or your stalkering ways."

“You won't tell him? Why not?” The Winter Soldier asks.

"Well, you don't have malicious intent. I think you're just trying to put everything together in a way that makes sense to you. So no, I won't say a word to Steve. In return I’d like you to consider approaching him. Like just think about it. He knows you. He might be able to fill in any blanks you have. So as long as you at least consider talking to him I give you my word that I won't say anything to Steve."

The Winter Soldier gives the woman an appraising stare and the voice, that The Winter Soldier is now starting to suspect is Bucky Barnes, whistles appreciatively.

“We can trust that.” It says.

The Winter Soldier nods.

“Acceptable.”

“Coolio. Here, let me give you my number.” She says shuffling through her purse. “Just in case you need anything.” She pulls out a card and hands it to him. “And I mean anything. Medical supplies, someone to talk to, a hug, explosives. Anything.”

The soldier takes the card and looks blankly up at her.

"It really was nice to meet you Barnes."

Then she smiles and walks out of the alley and down to the corner to wait for the crosswalk.

“Now _that’s_ a dame.” The voice says.

Kneeling on the sidewalk with his face still smoking slightly from whatever device she'd used on him, The Winter Soldier can’t disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Darcy is Tony's daughter in this one, but for sure they're bros. He made her those sick ass taser cuffs. Now she doesn't even have to shuffle around in her purse for her illegal taser. Having a billionaire genius bro is really the best thing ever.


End file.
